


The Barista's secret

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: I fic'd on Tumblr (Original writings on Tumblr) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, Inktober with the bunker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Dean has a secret





	The Barista's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bunker of letters on tumblers inktober. Prompt: coffee shop

The bells chime as another patron enters the coffee shop, _Bean Me Up_. Dean and his best friend Charlie work together providing quality caffeine and choice worthy pop culture.

"Dean!" Charlie hisses pushing her way behind the counter. Waving her hands in a not so subtle way to get his attention.

"What?" He laughs at her attics.

"He's here! He's here! he's here!" She grabs his hands and jumps in place. "Dreamy college professor is here!"

Dean looks over the the patron in question. Charlie wasn't wrong in her assessment. The professor, new to the area, was almost as sexy as Dean's Baby. He was an even six foot, with golden skin, dark hair that longed as if he constantly tugged his hands through it. And his eyes, were endless oceans if blue.

"Welcome back, professor!" Charlie greets happily.

"Evening, Charlie." The professor greets in his smoke filled voice before turning his attention to Dean. "Dean," he greets with a nod. "New shirt?"

Dean looks down at what he's wearing, the red button down an old favorite of his. "Hey, Cas. This thing?" He asks pinching his shirt. "Nah. My husband found it in one of our boxes from the move."

"It's a good look on you," Cas smiles at him and Dean winks.

"So, the usual?" Dean asks and Cas nods in response. Dean sets to work on Cas' medium honey chai. Every so often Dean's eyes wander over to the professor. It was a shame they were both married because in another life Dean was pretty sure they would have had fun together. Not to mention they were both flirts and Dean was pretty sure he was the whole reason Cas tends to come in at least twice a day.

"So how are you and the husband settling in?" Dean hears Charlie all conversationaly.

"Good. He's still nervous about telling his friends and family that he got married." Cas eyes says to Dean who is acting like the steamer requires his undivided attention.

Charlie laughs. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were secretly married to Dean."

Cas laughs it off and shakes his head. "I think he's a little," he pauses to take the hot beverage from Dean. "Thank you, Dean." He turns back to Charlie. "As I was saying. I think Dean is out of my league."

Charlie laughs again and raises an eyebrow at Dean. "Why are you still here? You shift is over."

Dean rolls his eyes and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you Sunday, kid." He then looks up at Cas. "Walk you out?"

Cas nods. "I actually had a question about my car. So this is perfect timing."

The two men say their goodbyes and leave the shop. They walk in silence as Cas sips his drink.

"Not to hot is it?" Dean asks.

Castiel smiles fondly. "It's as perfect as it is when you make it at home, Dean. You nervous about the big reveal tomorrow?"

They stop between their cars. Dean's pristine Impala and Cas' Lincoln or "pimp mobile" as Dean has affectionately calls it. They lean against their respective automobile and look at each other.

"I'm not worried." Dean says honestly. "We already know everyone loves you. And even if they didn't, I told you, you're it for me."

"And you for me." Cas smiles before getting into his car and rolling his window down.

Dean leans his head in, capturing his husband's lips with his own. Savoring the feel of Cas' five o'clock shadow against his own face. The taste of honey and chai of Cas' mouth. And the satisfied moan that never fails to leave Cas' mouth after a day of being separated.

Cas press a gentle hand against his husband's cheek, a gentle reminder of where they are.

When Dean pulls away, Cas' blue eyes are bright and full of warmth and love.

"I'll see you at home. Pot roast is in the slow cooker."

"Good looking, great kisser, and you cook?" Dean asks. "Marry me?"

Cas laughs and starts his car. "I already did."


End file.
